


Princess Faerie

by dante0220



Series: Divides Crossed [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Love, Memory Magic, toil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante0220/pseuds/dante0220
Summary: Merlin remembers his time with Mithian from Solstice while in Camelot's garden.





	Princess Faerie

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin and his cohorts (this version anyhow) belong to Scyfy and the BBC.

Between duties glad  
Sit I do in Camelot's garden  
A vision eases mood a tad  
To her my heart harkens

Amidst her flowers favor'd  
Lavender and violets fragrant  
Her visage I savor  
Trust I do her heart radiant

Glance I do  
Toward citadel in north  
Toward Virtue True  
Bringing an image forth

Fore Yule Celebration  
Surprised me she did  
With private jubilation  
And gifts open and hid

On night before  
As Gawain and I worked  
From me, the curtain tore  
Bounds twixt worlds uncorked

_Luna_ washed the hall  
In gentle light  
Pushing aside _Nocturne's_ pall  
For a heavenly sight

My Princess awashed was  
In Lux's delight  
Giddiness she caused  
Heart's course she set right

Faerie dust all 'round  
Lent her presence divine  
Resolve I found  
Rather than more continued pine

White skin glistened  
Mischievous eye did spark  
To her breaths my ear listened  
As _Amor's_ dart hit its mark

A slight breeze  
Her flowing chocolate locks billow'd  
Further weaken'd my knees  
Then bending akin to branch willow

Smile proud  
Creased her lips  
As festival tree profound  
Status quo tipp'd

Shone she did  
Akin to radiant faerie  
Her feelings not hid  
For me truly caring

Remember the vows  
From Queen and Princess True  
Support our Hearts found  
Soon our voyage would ensue

For now I wait  
Bid my time I do  
With us lies Fate  
And Love most true….


End file.
